Abyssea - Attohwa
de:Abyssea - Attohwa Involved in Quests/Missions Notes *Refuel and Replenish quests are not counted as a quest in regards to the Abyssea objective: Complete All Quests. *Resistance Ops do help build fame. *See Reputation for details regarding fame. *See the Quick Reputation Guide for details on building fame posthaste. NPCs Found Here *No Veridical Conflux are on top of Parradamo Tor. Other Information Notorious Monsters Found Here Shrivelled Hecteyes Stalk | Steal= | Family=Hecteyes | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Atma of the Glutinous Ooze| Steal= | Family=Slugs | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Bulbous Crawler Cocoon | Steal= | Family=Crawlers | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ?? }} Writhing Ghost Finger | Steal= | Family=Ghosts | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ?? }} Blotched Doomed Tongue| Steal= | Family=Doomed | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Rusted Hound Collar | Steal= | Family=Hounds | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Venomous Wamoura Feeler| Steal= | Family=Wamouracampa | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Venomous Wamoura Feeler, Bulbous Crawler Cocoon, and Distended Chigoe Abdomen to the ??? at (K-10)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Ace's Leggings Heofon Knuckles Itzpapalotl's Scale Card of Vision Stone of Vision Atma of the Clawed Butterfly | Steal= | Family=Wamoura | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= Zone Boss}} Atma of the Golden Claw | Steal= | Family=Scorpions | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Cracked Skeleton Clavicle| Steal= | Family=Skeletons | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Lightning Beast | Steal= | Family=Coeurls | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Jade Abyssite of Sojourn| Steal= | Family=Treants | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Noxious Bloom | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Mucid Worm Segment | Steal= | Family=Worms | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Hollow Dragon Eye to the ??? at (E-9)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Bale Choker Sylvan Chlamys Cybele Pants Atma of the Smoldering Sky | Steal= | Family=Wyrms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Hollow Dragon Eye | Steal= | Family=Dragons | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Blotched Doomed Tongue, Cracked Skeleton Clavicle, Writhing Ghost Finger, and Rusted Hound Collar to the ??? at (F-7)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Barbarus Bhuj Virtus Crossbow Jewel of Vision Stone of Vision Atma of the Undying | Steal= | Family=Corses | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Distended Chigoe Abdomen | Steal= | Family=Chigoes | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H), T(S), L }} Mucid Worm Segment and Shrivelled Hecteyes Stalk to the ??? at (J/K-7)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Eradico Mitts Ulhuadshi's Fang Coin of Vision Jewel of Vision Coin of Wieldance Atma of the Desert Worm | Steal= | Family= Sandworms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Jade Abyssite of Merit| Steal= | Family=Gnats | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H), T(S)}} Jade Abyssite of Expertise | Steal= | Family=Cockatrice | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Atma of the Impregnable Tower | Steal= | Family=Caturae | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A}} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Steal= | Family=Euvhi | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T1}} Colorful demilune abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Agasaya's Collar Awilda's Gun Jade Demilune Abyssite| Steal= | Family=Euvhi | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T2}} Jade Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Clement Skean Khloros Blade Card of Vision Coin of Vision Ardor Stone Atma of the Demonic Skewer | Steal= | Family=Xzomit | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T3}} Abyssea Force Spawn Monsters *Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House - Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= Cockatrice Meat Cockatrice Skin Giant Bird Feather Mangled Cockatrice Skin | Steal= Despoil:Giant Bird Feather Despoil: Giant Bird Plume | Family=Cockatrice | NumSpawns=12 | Note= A, S }} | Drop= Coeurl Hide Coeurl Meat Coeurl Round | Steal= | Family=Coeurls | NumSpawns=17 | Note= A, S, Sc }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Gnats | NumSpawns=9 | Note= A, S }} | Drop= Amoeban Pseudopod Sanguinet Lucid Ether I | Steal= | Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns=30 | Note= A, M*, JA }} | Drop= Revival Tree Root Undead Skin Undying Ooze | Steal= | Family=Doomed | NumSpawns=9 | Note= A, H, HP }} | Drop= Gory Pincer Scorpion Claw Scorpion Shell | Steal= Despoil: Scorpion Claw | Family=Scorpions | NumSpawns=13 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= Blanched Silver Flint Stone Silver Ore Zinc Ore | Steal= | Family=Worms | NumSpawns=27| Note= A, H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns=?? | Note= A, M }} | Drop= Murex Spicule Sanguinet| Steal= | Family=Murex | NumSpawns=?? | Note= A, JA }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Antlions | NumSpawns=2 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= Wamoura Cocoon Withered Cocoon | Steal= | Family=Wamouracampa | NumSpawns=16 | Note= L, S }} | Drop= Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud Two-Leaf Mandragora Bud Withered Bud | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=28| Note= A, L, H }} | Drop= Crawler Cocoon Eruca Egg Silk Thread | Steal=Despoil: Crawler Egg Despoil Silk Thread Despoil Crawler Cocoon | Family=Crawlers | NumSpawns=10 | Note= A, L, H, Z(N) }} | Drop= Revival Tree Root Wolf Hide | Steal= Despoil: Revival Root Despoil: Wolf Hide | Family=Hounds | NumSpawns=17 | Note= A, H, HP }} | Drop= Chimera Blood Demon Blood | Steal= | Family=Chigoes | NumSpawns=21 | Note= A, L, S, H }} | Drop= Mercury | Steal= | Family=Hecteyes | NumSpawns=19 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= Cracked Dragonscale | Steal= | Family=Dragons | NumSpawns=7| Note= A, H }} | Drop= Great Root | Steal= Treant Bulb Despoil: Vegetable Seeds Despoil: Wildgrass Seeds | Family=Treants | NumSpawns=8 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= Murex Spicule Sanguinet| Steal= Despoil: Murex Spicule | Family=Murex | NumSpawns=20 | Note= A*, JA, WS }} | Drop= Absorb-AGI Absorb-VIT Absorb-INT Bone Chips Revival Root | Steal= | Family=Skeletons | NumSpawns=17 | Note= A, H, HP }} | Drop= Cotton Cloth Luminicloth Revival Tree Root Wailing Rags | Steal= | Family=Ghosts | NumSpawns=14 | Note= A, H, HP }} | Drop= Extended Eyestalk | Steal= | Family=Slugs | NumSpawns=11 | Note= A, H }} | Drop= High-Quality Eft Skin Lizard Egg | Steal= | Family=Efts | NumSpawns=19 | Note= L, H }}